


[气宇轩扬]变态

by sanshi0830



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 气宇轩扬 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanshi0830/pseuds/sanshi0830
Relationships: 王皓轩/宋继扬
Kudos: 9





	[气宇轩扬]变态

“继扬，扬扬……”  
带着暗哑情欲的声音在浴室里低低地响，掩在水声里。

冰冷的水淋在他火热的身体上。  
白浊溅上墙上瓷砖又很快被他一泼水洗去，打着漩涡进了下水道。

怎么回事。自己在……做什么。  
“王皓轩，你个变态。”  
那是你弟弟啊，虽然只是继父带来的孩子……但你怎么能对他有这种想法，怎么能念着他的名字，做这种龌龊的事情。

王皓轩简单的冲洗了一下身体，换上睡衣走了出去。

可能是怕小孩半夜偷偷打游戏不好好睡觉，父母给他俩买了这套房子的时候给宋继扬安排的房间很奇怪，打电话很正常，但是用流量几乎没信号。

不过就兄弟俩住，王皓轩又禁不住他撒娇，没事宋继扬一般都在王皓轩的卧室待着——信号好，打游戏贼溜。

刚刚他好像是玩游戏打到一半吧，朋友突然给他打了个电话，他这才想起今天跟朋友约好一起出去玩，在自己房间里匆匆换了衣服出去了。

睡衣还扔在自己枕边。

小孩身上有种香味，像是.... 蜂蜜牛奶?

睡衣上也沾满这种味道，很甜。

一只手抓起睡衣凑到鼻尖，另一只手伸入底裤。王皓轩兴奋又绝望地闭上眼。

——这次，绝对、绝对是最后一次了。

已经快要半夜十二点了，宋继扬还没有回来，电话也打不通。

王皓轩频繁地看时间，手无意识地摩挲着带着甜香的睡衣。

过了一会儿，响起敲门声，有点乱有点急。然后是窸窸窣窣翻动布料的声音，好像是在找东西。

然后有人笨拙的用钥匙开了门——不太会开，折腾了很久。

宋继扬喝醉，是他朋友送他回来了。

"哥哥，继扬他喝了点酒吃了点东西，您帮帮他，我们就先走了。”对方把宋继扬推到自己怀里，看上去有点慌张，不太敢看自己，“哥哥晚安，我们先走了!”

王皓轩点点头，然后把门关好反锁上了。

宋继扬不是不会喝酒吗……他朋友故意灌他吧，不然怎么能喝成这样。

王皓轩把他打横抱起，要带他回自己的卧室。

走了两步才迟钝的发觉：不对，小孩的脸太红了，表情也不太对劲。

把小孩放在床上，王皓轩想帮他换套舒服点的睡衣，伸手就去解他衬衫的纽扣。

刚解开几颗，温度略高于正常体温的手握住他的。

宋继扬的眸中水色潋滟，眼尾一抹绯红，脸颊也是粉色。

水润嫣红的唇瓣开合：“哥，哥……难受，我热……”

是被人下了药。

怪不得他朋友看起来这么慌，可能是怕自己责怪，不该带他去乱七八糟的地方。

王皓轩快要管不住内心的野兽，它抓挠着锁链要挣脱束缚。

“乖，忍忍。”不可以，趁人之危。

“不……想要哥哥，忍不住。给我……给我……”

锁链崩断，野兽咆哮出笼。

“好，给你。你不要后悔。”

本来是想给小孩洗完澡换上睡衣就安静睡下的。

这下，一直到后半夜也没安静。

房间里回响着肉体拍打的响声，还有男人的低吼，少年的轻喘、呻吟、求饶。

“哥哥好大，进得好深……”

“哥！哥……唔啊……哥哥慢一点……”

“那里——！那里不行！哥哥不要顶……啊啊啊啊  
啊！呜……又射了……”

“呜呜呜……好哥哥，轻一点……”

“哥哥好厉害……”


End file.
